


Harry's Story (in verse)

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: As the title says, it's basically the whole story in Limerick form. Hope you like it.





	Harry's Story (in verse)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to a poetry challenge on Mugglenet Fanfiction

Harry's Story (in verse)

There once was a young boy with a scar  
Whose fame, he was told, had grown far  
Both his near brush with doom  
Then his skill with a broom  
Were both destined to make him a star

He learned he had magical skill  
As a babe, he'd survived a sure kill  
Lost both mom and dad  
Such a loss, very sad  
So the Dursleys' broom closet he'd fill

Then on birthday eleven a start  
When a giant man came to impart  
Harry'd now come of age  
To be trained as a mage  
So to Hogwarts he would now soon depart

Amazed, he learned he was fiscally sound  
A goblin run bank, underground?  
Now supplies well in hand  
Owl in cage and new wand  
To a magical train he was bound

He arrived at the school for his kind  
A more wonderous place he'd not find  
Making both friends and foes  
The sorting hat chose  
And in Gryffindor house he aligned

Fame, Harry tried hard to evade  
But like a bludger it wouldn't be swayed  
So he just did his best  
And ignored all the rest  
In time two true mates joined his brigade

Some good years he spent learning in bliss  
Never knowing that much was amiss  
Then year four came along  
And it all fell to wrong  
Voldemort was back from the abyss

Dumbledore, great wizard and friend  
Wise mentor to him till his end  
Now without such a guide  
But still with allies beside  
To find Horcrux and Hallows he'll wend

Battle worn, weary, in pain  
It at last became very plain  
He'd been destined to die  
And the hour was nigh  
So alone, he allowed himself slain

His sacrifice, brave, did the trick  
And his death, lucky fact, did not stick  
He came back just in time  
To thwart the Dark Lord's foul crime  
Wands clashing, he won with a flick

The moral here, love conquers all  
Without it the evil must fall  
Snape did his part  
In the end showed his heart  
Against it, Voldemort's power was small

The story has now run its course  
The wizarding world survived the dark force  
Though some fell for the good  
All in all, it withstood  
Now both Muggle and Wiz love the source


End file.
